Dancing in the Rain
by Forever. Bethany
Summary: When Kim doesn't have a ride, she is forced to walk home in the heavy rain. With Jack's offer to walk home with her, it turns into something more. Will they learn that dancing in the rain can bring out the hidden feelings longing to come out. Will this one fateful day show what they need in right in front of them? Jack/Kim, One Shot


A/N: Hey it's Bethany. I've been on fanfiction for a while, been a Kick shipper for a long time but never wrote one single story about them. I gained this cute idea as I've always loved the rain. This isn't a story, just a simple one shot I've gained when I was doodling during class. I miss summer!

So, this is my first ever one shot about the most popular pairing on 'Kickin It'. And I hope you just love it. Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. Hey, noone is perfect right?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Kickin' It_ nor any characters

* * *

Dancing in the Rain

oOo

Kim sat in her seat, twirling her pencil between her fingers. It was English, her teacher was droning on about how her students were constantly having grammar mistakes in their essay. She found it unfair for others who obviously knew about the importance about grammar, her being one of them, having to give in this torture.

It was a normal routine whenever she was in English. She learned to tune out her teacher's voice and focus on something else, but since there's nothing on her mind she was stuck listening to the poorly given speech.

Just having glanced around, she found many of the students had pulled out a fresh new lined sheet paper with their black pens ready and began to doodle.

Kim could easily see through people, through lies, through the tone in their voice.

The sudden crack of thunder made her come back to reality. Her eyes snapped to the window just a few paces away from her, to her dismay her eyes found the darkened clouds. The sudden rush of wind blew the papers off a few student's desks, Kim spat out her strands of blonde hair caught in her mouth.

In just a matter of seconds, a heavy downpour of rain came into her view. She groaned, her eyes rolling back before lowering her head on the desk. How was she able to get home? Of course walking was a obvious answer, her house was a couple blocks away. Her mother usually gave her ride, but now out of all time she had chosen to schedule a doctor's appointment.

She wouldn't be surprised if the next day, she would wake up coughing uncontrollably, her eyes red and puffy.

_She hated the rain._

Having blanked out, she almost missed the bell signaling the end of the day. Immediately the students rushed out of their desks, Kim almost swore that the papers that once laid on the ground flew up into the air again with the wind that they created. Kim grabbed her books, slowly making her way out, not before glancing back finding the teacher picking up the scattered paper with a disapproving look as she caught the doodles her student's made.

She hurried to her locker, pulling out the things she needed and throwing in the books that were in less of her interest. Her eyes glancing often across the hall, trying to catch the usual mob of brown hair and eyes. She turned her attention back to her locker, her hands automatically reaching for her jacket, but this time it closed around thin air.

She groaned loudly, her hand smacking the metal locker door before kicking it close. Hurriedly zipping up her backpack before slinging it over her shoulder, carelessy. It had drooped from the enormouse amount of weight her books placed in. She struggled trying to catch up to the brown haired figure that was now walking down to the exit.

"Jack!" she called out. The sound of student's chattering away drowned out her cry, she huffed in annoyance before readjusting her backpack strap. "Jack!" she called out again.

She growled as the brown haired boy continured down the hall, "Jackson!" she screamed out, stomping her feet in the process. The brown haired boy spun around, his brown eyes darting around the hallway trying to find the person who called him, before he groaned spotting Kim glaring furiously at him.

He walked back to her, his fingers running through his brown locks before gripping his backpack straps. He popped his lips and gave her a crooked smile, "What's up Kimmy?" he asked. Kim only rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder, he flinched in shock before saying, "What was that for?" accusingly.

"For being deaf and not hearing your name 2 times!" she cried out in frustration, she then crossed her arms wrinkling her polka-dotted shirt, "And you called me Kimmy." she pouted.

Jack ruffled his hair before saying, "Well now that I'm here. What is it?" he asked almost groaning as Kim brightened up. She stumbled slightly from her heavy backpack before saying.

"Well...you see there's the rain..." she slowly began, Jack only looked at her in amusement. "And...my mom isn't giving me a ride...and there's the rain...did I mention that?"

Jack smirked before crossing his arms, shifting his weight. "Kimmy." catching her attention, her eyes narrowing at how he said her name. "Do you want a ride?" he asked playfully.

Kim gave him a small smile, she smirked. Bringing her pointer finger up to her chin and tapping it playfully she answered, "I really shouldn't...but hey it's a great offer so, yes, I would love a ride Jackie." she giggled as she watched Jack's face fall from a smirk to a frown, he eyes her before shaking his head.

"Don't call me Jackie." he said.

Kim shrugged her shoulders innocently. "Whatever you say Jackie."

They started continuing down the hall slowly, swiftly avoiding running students. "Very funny Kimberly." he teased. Kim's face dropped, she growled eyeing him before bringing up her hand.

Jack caught on to what she was doing and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. Kim stumbled, crashing into his chest before pulling away slightly. "Now, now Kimmy. Violence is never the answer."

Kim rolled her eyes, removing his grip. "Then why am I taking karate?" she asked innocently.

Jack sighed as Kim pulled away completely. He shoved his hands into his pocket and rolled his eyes, "It's called self-defense Kimberly." he answered. Kim narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Kim." he corrected himself which Kim nodded to. "I don't get it. Why do you hate my nickname for you?" he asked.

Kim almost froze before she shrugged. "I don't really know." she admitted shamefully. Glancing at Jack she sighed, "And I don't hate it."

He laughed at her answer which she smacked his arm with, blushing at how muscular he really is. "What? I'm serious." Kim pouted, turning and looking away. She continued walking as Jack, however stopped. "What? Come on." she urged. He brought his fingers up, pointing behind her which she didn't get.

"What?'

"Uh-Kim-Yeah-Umm-Behind-" he struggled to point out before a cold breeze hit her, she was suddenly drenched from head to toe. She stood there frozen in shock before looking down, scoffing in disbelief her hands grabbing her shirt and groaning, "You..." Jack finished, he chuckled and shook his head.

Whipping out a black umbrella he joined her.

Kim only stared ahead, her eyes blank before slowly turning to a snickering Jack. She glared at him, "Why don't you shut it!" she snapped bitterly, he flinched drawing back and coughing uncomfortably. She immediately felt gulity, her fingers brushing her wet clothing before sighing.

Turning back to Jack who waited patiently she walked over, grumbling. "Want me to walk you home?" he asked. Kim nodded. The walk was silent, Kim briefly brushing her clothing and muttering under her breath. Jack watched her in amusement, "Come on, it can't be that bad." he stated.

They were currently passing through the park, a short cut to Kim's house. The swings were drenched with water, just like everything else is in the park except for Jack. "Says the person that's dry to the bone!" she snapped sarcastically. Jack sighed before grabbing her forearms and turning her to face him.

She stared at him in confusion, "You have to loosen up Kimmy." he stated with a slight hint of laughter. Kim cocked an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips sternly before saying.

"And how are you going to help me?" she asked challenging him.

Jack shrugged before dropping the umbrella, it splashed down on the wet pavement, Kim screamed in shock as Jack laughed. Looking back up, she found him his brown hair a shade darker, sticking to his face as he looked up to the sky with joy. Kim shook her head at how childish Jack can be. "Great job, Jack. Now you're also wet." she said sarcastically.

She bent down, her fingers wanting to retrieve the fallen umbrella before Jack's fingers pulled her hand away. She stared up at him in confusion, "Jack. We're going to get a cold." she stated sternly. He brought his lips to her ear, she shivered before he said.

"Dance with me." he whispered. Her jaw slacked in shock, he pulled away smiling at her reaction before offering a hand. She stared at it before stumbling back.

"Jack, you know I don't dance." she hissed. Jack shook his head, grabbing her hand and pulling her cold body against his, she gulped nervously. She resisted looking into his brown eyes, failing she finally looked up finding herself in a trance as his eyes bore into hers.

She almost missed the feeling of Jack's unusually warm palm pressed against her back, licking her lips she looked down in embarrassement. His hand glided her left hand onto his shoulder, her heart began beating a hundred miles a second. "Look at me." he whispered softly, Kim bit her lip his fingers tilted her chin up forcing her to fall into the handsome brown eyes that sent tingles down her spine.

His free hand found hers, interlocking with each others. Her cheeks were burning, suddenly she wasn't worried about the cold as all she felt was warmth. She wished her hand wasn't clammy, but with Jack not pulling away she knew it wasn't.

Gulping loudly, Jack slowly took a slow step back. Kim followed timidly, Jack urging her not to be tense. "There's no music Jack." she whispered.

"Make one." he answered.

Suddenly her mind were filled with a soft piano echoing behind her mind. It bounced off the walls of her mind, the trickles of raindrops was the beat behind her melody. Her eyes fluttered closed as she boldly began executing Jack's movements, they were twirling, their eyes closed. They moved in sync, like their bodies were made for each other.

Passion building up with every step. The only sounds were the raindrops, their soft breathing and the soft tapping of their feet as they danced around the growing oak tree. Kim's forehead resting against Jack's chin, her breathing softly tickling Jack's throat. They were lost in their own world with each other, their senses could only feel each other.

The wind gently blew Kim's lock of hair, finally they both fluttered their eyes open. Their feet slowly coming to a stop as they held each other's gazes. Kim was in a trance, everything seemed surreal, Jack twirled her once more before pulling her body back against his.

Their hands found each other, interlocking. The spreaded arms slowly coming to their chests, their noses were barely touching, they held each other's gazes. They stood in the heavy rain, strands of hair plastered on their faces. Both tightly holding each other's hand on their chests, Kim's gazes flickered from Jack's eyes down to his mouth before coming up to his eyes again.

Their lips were inches from each others, Kim's breathing turn uneven as they inched closer. "Tell me if you want me to stop." he whispered, his hot breath brushing her lips. She trembled, gulping nervously she glanced one more time into Jack's warm gaze as he slowly closed the gap between them.

Kim's eyes fluttered close, taking in how soft his lips were. Their lips molded perfectly against each other, the kiss warmed her from inside out. She yearned for more, her hands escaped Jack's grasp and clutched at his neck, pulling him closer.

They broke apart slightly, taking a deep breath before Kim crashed his lips back on hers. Her lips seeking, her fingers trailing from his neck to his jaw, cupping his jaw.

Jack's arms encircled around her waist and pulling her flush against her. She stretched up, on her tippy toes, preventing them from breaking apart. He tilted her slightly, even with a single gap their lips closed it eagerly.

Her breathing turn uneven, she moaned her tongue tracing along Jack's lower lip asking for an entrance. Jack graciously granted, their tongues met, slowly dancing with each other. Her fingers ran through his hair, tugging as Jack groaned. His hands gripping her sides tightly and pulling her against her.

Finally they broke apart, slowly, her hands slowly went to her hair, smoothing it back. She fluttering her eyes open, meeting Jack's warm gaze. Licking her lips, she yearned to know how it felt to have Jack's lip back onto hers.

They stood there, not minding the rain drenching them. Her heart was beating, almost soaring as Jack tucked a loose strand behind her ear before trailing down her jaw and gliding across her lips. She gave him a small smile, she had never expected her first kiss with Jack to be so beautiful.

Her sudden hatred for rain, something so wet, so cold can make her feel so warm. Her hate for the rain was gone, she definitely loved the rain.

Kim slowly interlocked her fingers with Jack, no words needed to be told about their feelings for each other. They just felt each other, so silent, yet it can tell many words. The kiss, so passionate can't be shared with others, their bodies can't fit perfectly with others, unless they are with each other.

They were made for each other. Dancing in the rain just told them.

* * *

A/N: Okay. The ending definitely sucked, I had a hard time trying to end it but found that something like this can't end with words and I can't even describe what I wrote there. Even I'm shocked.

Sorry if the ending sucked but, I tried my hardest. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
